


Важный выбор

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), Likoris



Series: Суперпапочки [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likoris/pseuds/Likoris
Summary: Рон и Виктор решили усыновить мальчика и девочку. Самое время выбрать им имена.
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Series: Суперпапочки [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835464
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Важный выбор

— Как мы их назовем?

Виктор оторвался от своего занятия и с удивлением посмотрел на Рона — вопрос застал его врасплох.

— Знаешь, дорогой, жить с тобой может быть опасно для самооценки. — Виктор постарался улыбнуться, показывая, что шутит.

— Почему? — скопировал удивленный взгляд Рон.

— Возможно, потому что я предпочел бы, чтобы ты не думал о посторонних вещах, когда я вылизываю твои яйца, — терпеливо пояснил Виктор. Если бы он хуже знал своего мужа, то наверняка бы обиделся. Да что там — они неоднократно скандалили после таких внезапных и абсолютно неуместных вопросов на заре их отношений. Но за годы совместной жизни Виктор привык к тому, что муж всегда задает важные вопросы в самые неподходящие моменты.

— Как тебе имя Джозефина? — спросил Виктор и все-таки взял член Рона в рот. Он твердо был намерен вытеснить из головы мужа все посторонние мысли. 

— Что? Нет, мне не нравится. Имя должно что-то для нас значить, — продолжал рассуждать Рон, действуя на нервы Виктору и вынуждая сосать активнее. — Может, Гермиона? В честь нашей бывшей?

Виктор едва не подавился и все-таки выпустил изо рта член Рона.

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — вкрадчиво спросил Виктор. С Гермионой они не общались с тех пор, как стали жить вместе. Вернее, Гермиона полностью игнорировала их существование последние пятнадцать лет, и они ее за это не могли винить, потому что история вышла действительно некрасивая. Началось все на свадьбе Гарри и Джинни, куда внезапно пригласили Виктора — Рон тогда встречался с Гермионой, и они даже планировали свадьбу, но как-то так вышло, что сначала на мальчишнике, а потом и на самой свадьбе Рон с Виктором случайно «подружились». Виктор тогда уже не имел никаких сомнений касательно собственной ориентации, а Рон был свято уверен, что натурал. Но через несколько месяцев выяснилось, что это не совсем так. А еще через несколько месяцев Гермиона застала их в одной постели, и, собственно говоря, с тех пор они и не общались. Виктору до сих пор было немного стыдно за то, как они поступили, но никаких извинений Гермиона не принимала. И уж точно она бы не обрадовалась, если бы они в ее честь назвали собственную дочку.

— Не знаю. — Рон слегка насупился. — А какие у тебя есть варианты?

Виктор обреченно выдохнул и улегся рядом с мужем — ему казалось неправильным выбирать имена для их будущих детей посреди секса, но если Рон зацикливался на какой-то теме, то с этим оставалось только смириться.

— Как тебе имя Роза? — предложил он едва ли не первое, что пришло ему в голову. Вообще, он хотел, чтобы имена их детей не были чисто английскими, ведь они обязательно будут ездить в Болгарию.

— Ты издеваешься? — Рон чуть ли не подпрыгнул на кровати. На его лице отразилось возмущние пополам с обидой. Несколько минут он пристально смотрел на Виктора, по всей видимости надеясь, что тот поймет, какую ошибку совершил, но этого так и не произошло, поэтому Рон вылез из постели, подошел к окну и уставился куда-то вдаль.

Виктор тем временем пытался понять, чем простое и достаточно популярное имя «Роза» так возмутило мужа, но никаких идей не было, поэтому вместо того, чтобы что-то говорить, он тоже вылез из кровати, подошел к Рону и обнял его со спины.

— Ты правда не знаешь? — голос Рона звучал очень тихо и как-то обреченно.

— Что именно? — Виктор потерся носом о шею Рону.

— Гермиона хотела назвать дочку Розой. — Рон глубоко выдохнул, словно собирался с мыслями, и продолжил: — Мы однажды обсуждали это, еще до свадьбы Гарри и Джинни.

— Рон... — Виктор не смог подобрать слова.

— Не надо, не утешай. Я ни о чем не жалею. — Рон повернулся в объятиях Виктора, и теперь они стояли лицом друг к другу и соприкасались так сильно, что, кажется, могли срастись. — Мне хорошо с тобой, а скоро у меня будет все, о чем я мог когда-либо мечтать. У меня будет муж, сын и дочка, пусть и не Роза.

И в этот момент Виктор понял, что красноречие так и не стало его сильной стороной, потому что вместо того, чтобы сказать, что тоже ни о чем не жалеет, что мечтал именно о такой семье; вместо того, чтобы признаться, что их встреча — лучшее событие в его жизни, он просто поцеловал Рона, робко надеясь, что тот все поймет.

Они вместе упали на кровать, так и не перестав целоваться. Виктор пытался вложить всю свою нежность и любовь в каждое свое движение, он хотел показать Рону, насколько тот ему дорог, раз уж он не знал, как об этом сказать. Виктор долго и медленно вылизывал член Рона, невероятно аккуратно растягивал его, так что когда он наконец вошел в него, они оказались слишком на грани, чтобы продлить удовольствие хотя бы на лишнюю пару минут.

После они долго-долго лежали в обнимку, соприкасаясь потной кожей, но никому из них не приходило в голову пойти в душ.

— Вероника! — вдруг громко выпалил Рон, вырвав Виктора из царства Морфея, в которое тот уже начал проваливаться.

— Что? — не понял Виктор.

— Я хочу дочку назвать Вероникой, — терпеливо пояснил Рон.

— Вероника так Вероника. — Виктор тихо засмеялся. — Только давай имя для мальчика будем выбирать в более подходящей обстановке.


End file.
